Can't Lose You
by SomeKlainer
Summary: Blaine Anderson, McKinley High's new resident Badboy has taken a liking into one, Kurt Hummel. How far will he go to get what he wants? Badboy!Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Lose You **

**I got a really annoying urge to write a Badboy!Blaine. And I'm not exaggerating when I say 'Annoying'. It won't get out of my head! Anyway enough of that I hope you guys enjoy it. If you have anyone to thank for this then thank my brain. She wouldn't shut up about this. Okay I'm going to stop rambling on so you can finally read it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I'm no Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, or Brad Falchuk so that being said I DO NOT own anything. *le tear***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blaine Meets Kurt**

New transfer student Blaine Anderson enters the bleak odored building known as McKinley. Yet another school he was forced to transfer too, having left his last school for his constant bad behavior.

Dalton Academy.

An all-boys private boarding school in Westerville.

Blaine was introduced to the elegant place he would soon call home not a day after he'd come out to his parents. Without warning or care the two people he loved his whole life were now packing up all his belongings into his one small suitcase and shipping him off.

He was abandoned to start his new life in the dorms, alone, and he hated it.

McKinley compared to Dalton was in no way in competition but unlike Dalton, McKinley was a new start to do things differently.

Though in his perspective, Dalton wasn't all that bad. He still found it very difficult to cope with his surroundings. Without the love and support of his parents, anything he did was hard to find comforting.

Blaine was never one to let something like homophobia bring him down either, but had his parents just accepted him, maybe he wouldn't have been the man he was today. No, he knew he wouldn't.

Only a week after transferring did he really see the school for its true beauty, finding it be a very accepting school.

Later in the school year, Blaine decided to request for a roommate, since rooming alone became depressing after a while, and met Nick, a tall black haired boy.

Nick was in the school's show choir group at that time, The Warblers, as they referred to themselves and asked if Blaine was interested in joining. Blaine had an amazing singing voice, Nick stated, when hearing him in the shower and practically begged him to audition. Soon enough, Blaine was introduced to the group of singers and felt himself finally warm up around the place for once.

After starting his junior year and joining the Warblers Blaine was finally happy and proud of himself. He was getting good grades, competing with the Warblers, and even started to date someone.

_Jeremiah_. His first boyfriend. And when I say first, I mean _first_. Jeremiah took Blaine's virginity away over their winter break. Their relationship growing throughout his school year.

They initially had met at the mall where the Warblers were having a performance for a benefit and were immediately attracted to each other.

Everything was going great for a while. Jeremiah was the perfect boyfriend and Blaine felt like, after all the crap his parents had put him through in the past year, something in his life was finally right. Or, that's what he'd thought. Before Blaine had come back early to his dorm one night and had caught Jeremiah in bed with Nick.

Nick was having sex with _his_ boyfriend on _his_ bed using _his_ condoms. It wasn't bad enough that he slept with his boyfriend but did he really have to do it in his fucking bed with his fucking condom!

Something in Blaine changed that night; he wasn't the same happy innocent boy that he used to be. He was now this always angry, heartbroken, smart ass kid who no one gave a care about. At least that's what he told himself.

The school didn't take violence too well since it had a zero tolerance policy, which Blaine was very grateful for. That was until he was pounding the crap out of Nick that night.

Luckily for him his parents were rich and money really did get you out of anything.

Blaine didn't feel so lucky, however, he wanted to leave, to escape away from everything, from everyone. His parents. Dalton. Jeremiah.

The only person he could ever think to be with was his older brother, Cooper. Cooper was the only person he trusted and they barely ever talked.

Cooper has been in the navy for more than 3 years now, so communication was very limited between the two. A letter here and there but nothing more than that. It was sad, Blaine missed him, and he wanted to tell him everything. The things his parents did to him, his first boyfriend breaking his heart, everything.

He didn't though. He couldn't.

Before his father had sent him to Dalton, he had proposed a deal. A deal to keep this all between themselves, him moving away to Dalton and being gay. At first Blaine didn't agree to any of it, but eventually the thought of potentially losing his brother as well hit him and he felt obligated to play along with his parents, although it pained him.

He knew his brother loved him no matter what but so did his parents, or so he thought. The arrangement to keep it a secret was made and then he was shipped off to Dalton and nothing was ever said about it again.

His parents would send him money every month, not a lot, just enough for food, essentials and to pay for his tuition but after getting kicked out they stopped sending him money. They stopped any form of contact with him.

He had nowhere to go, nowhere to stay.

The day he was tossed out of the dorms he went to Scandals, the local gay bar in Ohio, to drink away his problems and met a meerkat-looking man named Sebastian.

Sebastian was sympathetic when Blaine, in his drunken state, had explained everything to the man. He had offered a place for Blaine to stay until he was stable enough to be on his own, but Blaine didn't like the guy one bit. And it wasn't because of the pathetic attempts to get into his pants every minute or the way he looked at him like he was something good to eat but because he just seemed like trouble.

But really what choice did he have? Blaine accepted and promised to be out as soon as he found a job and saved up enough money for his own place. That was the plan.

Until then however, he needed to attend school. He tried to put it off as much as he could but the law eventually caught up on him. It was either school or juvie. School started to sound a lot more appealing after that.

When the authorities did try to contact his parents they found that they had already fled town. His house was empty and they were now officially gone from his life.

So here he sits in a small crammed office inside the school. A red headed lady explaining something to him that he wasn't the least interested about.

"Alright so here is the schedule for all your classes and locker number with combination. Now since you're starting a little late in the semester, you'll have to ask your teachers for any make up work you might need to complete."

Blaine was slouched in a seat across from her, watching as she neatly stacked the colorful set of papers in his direction. He was humming Katy Perry's Teenage Dream in his head.

"I think you're really going to like this school!" he heard her shout out excitedly.

"I took the opportunity of browsing through your personal records and –wow- I am impressed! Straight A's, a 4.2 GPA, and your attendance record was perfect. Well until recently when you started to miss a lot of school." She now had a small frown on her face but it quickly went away just as fast as it appeared.

"I also noticed that you've won lots of trophies for singing competitions and you'll be glad to hear that we actually have a glee club that's run by an amazing teacher, if I might add, so if you-uhm, Blaine?" Blaine was too lost in a verse of the song were it talked about getting someone's heart racing on his skin tight jeans, to hear his name being called. Yeah he sure wore skin tight jeans that can really get anyone's heart racing.

"Blaine?" she repeated, this time loud enough to snap Blaine from his thoughts. He lifted his head to meet eyes with her. He saw the confused, worried look she had on her face and also noticed that she was wearing these thick yellow gloves that stretched all the way to her elbows. He didn't take much time to pay attention to anything else before he had his eyes fixed on her desk once again. There was a nameplate near her that read, 'Ms. Pillsbury' She was the schools counselor, but by the looks of it she may need some counseling herself.

Without thinking, he stood from his chair and made his way out her door, snatching the papers from her desk in the process, hoping to rile her up a bit. To his dismay she was too busy lost in concentration with her stapler and measuring tape to notice.

He was halfway out the door when a shriek startled him, practically running into the door from the force of his jump. He turned to see the lady smiling widely at him "Oh! Welcome to McKinley!" she flung her arms up in the air as if she had just discovered a treasure chest full of gold.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in disgust and stared at her intensely. What the hell was up with this girl?

He waltzed over to the stapler she had been fiddling with and let his tongue travel down it before taking it in his mouth and letting it go with a loud pop. He shot her a wink and returned it back to her desk.

The look on her face sent a wave of accomplishment to Blaine. She looked horrified; her eyes were opened wide with fear. Had he really just done that? Yes he had and he didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt. That's just who he was. Blaine _fucking_ Anderson. Don't like it? He'd be glad to show you how much he didn't give the slightest fuck.

With one last wink sent her way he swayed himself out of her office and into the empty halls of the school towards the exit.

He was trying to hurry up and get to his motorcycle as fast as he could. He had an interview for a job to get too.

While he was walking to the liquor store the other day he had come across a tire shop that held a help wanted sign in the front window. Now cars he knew, he remembers one summer when his dad had tried to use it as an excuse to bond with his son.

Plus working at a tire shop didn't sound too bad, it'll even add affect to his already clique bad self.

A loud bell rang across the halls, signaling the end of the day and Blaine watched and saw as groups of students began to crowd the hallways. Most of which noticed his presence right away, some even stopping what they were doing just too solely focus their attention on him.

Blaine ignored all the glares and whispers that were spreading through him.

"Welcome to McKinley" he mocked sarcastically to himself, tossing his head back with laughter. He continued to storm down the halls and out to the end, tossing the now crumpled up papers into a nearby trash bin. Once he reached the end of the double doors he kicked them open causing a few gasps and nasty glares from everyone. This only made him laugh even more.

The doors lead him to the school's parking lot where he was now searching for his motorcycle when something caught his attention from afar.

A tall slim boy with perfectly coiffed hair stood leaning against a black navigator, arms crossed against his chest and what looked to be a very aggravated expression on his face. He was deep into a conversation with a taller boy next to him, his boyfriend perhaps?

Blaine's heart clenched at the thought. It wouldn't surprise him if the boy wasn't single. I mean he was absolutely breath taking. There was no doubt in his mind, this gorgeous boy was gay. No way was his ass straight. He was hot as hell and holy crap could those jeans be any tighter?

The inappropriate thoughts invading Blaine's mind came to a halt when blue eyes were now staring into his. As if the boy couldn't be any more beautiful. Blaine could feel his heart burn through his chest, if he was to have a heart attack and die at that moment he would be perfectly fine with that. He was pretty sure his mouth was wide open but that clearly didn't concern him the least, he was too lost in the pool of blue starring back at him to think otherwise.

Their gaze didn't last long until the taller boy next to him interrupted, waving his arm to the other boy, bringing his attention back on him. This pissed Blaine off a lot. How dare that asshole take away those eyes that sent shivers down his body.

The blue eyed boy glared at the taller boy for a moment before saying something Blaine couldn't hear and turned to enter into the car near him. Blaine saw as he turned to give him one last look and entered the car, the prick following right behind him. They sped away out the parking lot and right then did Blaine make a promise to himself to make that boy **his.**

* * *

**So.. you like? :) **

**~M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't Lose You **

**Here we go again! I know its short, my sincere apologies, but here's more of Kurt's POV on how things went down and a little bit of his story. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kurt Meets Blaine **

It was the last class of the day and all Kurt Hummel wanted to do was go home and sleep until he'd have to eventually get up, only so his family won't think he's 'sleeping his problems away' again.

Kurt wouldn't usually let little things like a slushie or being shoved into a locker bother him but it just seemed like recently they've gotten worse.

His day would consist of an early morning slushie facial, brought on by none other than the football team, followed by a dumpster toss and locker shove here and there. Today was no different.

The jocks loved picking on Kurt; it was their favorite part of the day.

However, there was one jock in particular who was worse than all the others combined. Why, you may ask?

_Oh I can tell you that. Its cause Dave Karofsky_ (even in his head, Kurt spat the name out like poison) _is a closeted homo who forced himself on me on more than one occasion!_

_Easy Kurt, a few more minutes and you'll be tucked away in your bed in your nice safe home._ Or so he thought.

Karofsky was one of Kurt's main bullies. He targeted Kurt because of the fact that he was the only openly gay kid at his school and naturally the other jocks fell into step after him. Kurt hated feeling alone. He wished for another person like him -'a unicorn' as Brittany put it- to attend his school. If there was just one other person, he didn't care who they were, for him to relate to in a way no one else could, things would be better.

Yeah Karofsky was gay but he was also a closeted gay douche. Kurt was proud of who he was, unlike Karofsky, and so were his glee club friends and family, his father particularly.

Burt Hummel supported his son, giving him love and guidance through it all and Kurt couldn't be more grateful.

When Kurt lost his mother six years ago he knew, at that moment, to cherish the people you love around you because someday they could be gone and you could be left with nothing but a broken heart.

Kurt was lonely though. He had friends and everything but what he wanted was someone he could walk hand in hand down the halls with, or someone he could proudly call his 'boyfriend'. Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was in this town.

Not in Lima, Ohio could he live his life freely.

New York, yes. That was the dream, that was the plan. To escape from his close minded town and move to New York City and follow his dreams, to become something. Show everyone up and find true love there.

His fingers were tapping at his chemistry book loudly, too lost in his fantasy of a better life in New York, when the bell startled him awake. He made a mad dash towards the door and sprinted down the halls to the school's parking lot, almost falling a number amount of times. Finally when he did make it he looked around in search of his stepbrother.

Finn came shortly after him, walking with Rachel, his girlfriend and best friend of Kurt, who was tagging along almost like a shadow. It was annoying how clingy she got.

"If I ever have a boyfriend I'd need to make sure not to be like that." he thought out loud.

Finn caught Kurt's eyes from across the lot giving him a look that said if-you-don't-hurry-the-hell-up-I-will-cut-you-in-y our-sleep. Finn gulped at the thought.

Rachel was babbling on about something to do with her wanting to demand another glee solo when she noticed Kurt's presence. "Oh hey Kurt!" she waved frantically at him.

Kurt returned it half heartedly only to return his glare back on Finn, yelling for him to hurry up.

Finn caught the irritation in his tone and quickly said a goodbye to his girlfriend making his way towards his stepbrother.

"What's with the hold up?" Kurt asked once his stepbrother was close enough to hear him; he had his arms crossed around his chest to better show how irritated he already was.

"I'm sorry she wouldn't stop talking about this song she wanted to sing for glee c-" and that's all Kurt heard before he felt his breath catch in his throat. Starring from across the lot was a short curly haired man, with the most breath taking eyes he'd ever seen. They were golden, almost hazel, with an orange brown that sparkled beautifully in the sunlight.

He must have been new. Kurt would have remembered someone like him.

He wore on a tight leather jacket, over a white fitted shirt that snuggled just the right way around his body. Following his 'bad boy' attire was a pair of black skinny jeans that had a tear on one knee. Wow Kurt could only imagine how amazing he'd look naked.

_Wait_, wow Kurt you don't even know the guy and you're already imagining him in your room, naked, spread on your bed. He didn't even know if the guy might be gay for god's sake.

Although the lust in the boys eyes could tell Kurt otherwise.

Kurt was just about to take a step towards him when a hand blocked him from his view. Finn was staring at him with a confused look that he sported all too well.

"Hey man are you even listening?" His stepbrother asked.

"Sorry what did you say?" Kurt was still trying to recover from his daze when he responded.

"I said Burt wanted us to drop by the shop today after school."

Kurt groaned at his words. "Why?" he asked. It came out more of a whine than a question.

"He said he wanted to talk to us about something." Finn answered anyway.

"Let's just get this over with" Kurt sighed, turning to fetch for his car keys and unlocking the doors for both boys. He chanced one last glance at the hazel eyed boy to see if he was still staring at him and he was. Even more fiercely than before.

_Until next time Mystery Guy._

And with that Kurt started his car and made his way out the parking lot and towards his fathe's tire shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't Lose You **

**Another**** fine chapter of Can't Lose you. I actually had a lot of trouble writing this, my mind kept changing things and I was starting to get very aggravated with it all so I really hope you guys like it. **

**Warnings: I guess I should warn. There is some light fluff here, but if you blink you just might miss it, so… warning? I don't know just being safe her**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Employee**

The Drive to his father's shop was pure torture. Hazel eyes kept sneaking into his view while Kurt tried concentrating on the road. Dame those eyes. Who was that guy anyway? What right did he have to be giving Kurt those sex eyes?

Finn must have noticed his stepbrother's frustration and made an effort to offer driving the rest of the way so the shorter boy could relax. Kurt declined stubbornly of course.

"I am perfectly capable of driving there Finn." Kurt spoke bitterly. _If only you knew Finn_.

"The stop sign you just passed could say otherwise." Finn mumbled. Kurt twisted his head to shoot Finn a death glare. The taller boy shrunk in his seat. That shut him up.

This wasn't supposed to be happening anyway; he shouldn't let some random guy get to him so easily. Especially when he had to face his dad and I don't think showing up with a flustered and aroused face would be very acceptable. It wasn't like he would be seeing the guy anytime soon, after all he did look like the type that could care less about school, let alone attend. There really was no need to start getting his hopes up.

After a mile more of swerving and angry car honks, given by numerous drivers, they finally made it to their fathers tire shop.

His father's shop was anything but fancy but business seemed to have been going great and he knew his father secretly loved the shop and getting all greasy working. _Men_ he chuckled. If it made his father happy then Kurt was happy nonetheless.

Entering the shop he did noticed the 'Help Wanted' sign, he had placed up himself only a few days earlier, was now gone. Not thinking much of it he stalked over to his father, Finn close behind.

Burt was busy talking to someone when they approached him. The man, who his father was now shaking hands with, had his back towards the brothers but they could see that he wore on a black leather jacket and had short curly hair- HOLY CRAP.

* * *

**10 minutes earlier…**

It took Blaine a minute or two for his mind to get back on track._ The interview!_ "Fuck!" he shouted, rushing over to his motorcycle and driving recklessly through the busy street in a rush to get there on time. He couldn't understand how someone so beautiful existed in such a cruel world. It was as if the gods had sent an angel down to earth just for his liking.

Don't get him wrong there were plenty of men he wouldn't hesitate to fuck but with him, with that blue eyed boy, he wanted to do more… be more. Not just another random fuck but maybe even… NO! Blaine Anderson doesn't do relationships. Not anymore, never again.

_ Just a fuck buddy_. he reassured himself.

Letting his thoughts roam around the boy, he sped to the shop and got there in record time, it was a good thing he owned a motorcycle.

_Calm down Anderson. First impressions can be a bitch._

He entered the familiar shop and walked over to the office he had applied to the first time he had arrived, knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in!" he heard someone shout from the other end. Once he opened the door he was greeted by an older man in blue coveralls with a patched name tag that read, 'Burt'.

"You must be the Anderson kid" Burt pointed out from his seat. He was filing through some paperwork on his desk, too bothered to take a look at Blaine.

"That's me" Blaine responded coolly. Hopefully Burt didn't notice the nervousness in his tone.

Burt lifted his head from his work and examined Blaine from head to toe, taking in his appearance. "Hmm" was all he said as he stood from his chair and walked carefully over to him.

"Let's just cut to the chase. Tell me Blaine, why should I hire you?" Blaine was a little taken back. He knew he would be asked such questions but he didn't think the guy would be so forward. "Uh… well I worked with cars before, so there's experience" he lifted a finger to list his reasons. "-and I don't mind getting dirty." another finger. "Plus you need a worker and I need the money." There was no point in bull shitting. He had a feeling this guy meant business.

"Hmm" Burt repeated, sounding like a broken record. Blaine looked carefully into Burt's eyes; the bluish green orbs looked all too familiar. It resembled someone he couldn't quite figure out. "I like you, kid" Blaine barely paid the man any attention, too lost in his eyes.

He did catch Burt smiling down at him and the bad boy smiled back._ Good sign_.

After a few more information was swapped, both men left the office, towards the front of the shop. Blaine was introduced to most of the workers there and waited patiently for Burt to give him the okay to start working.

"Congratulations Blaine I look forward to seeing you around here" Burt had his arm stretched out for the shorter man. Blaine took it instantly. Now that he had a job he could finally save up enough money to run away far from Ohio and far from everyone in it and he couldn't be happier.

That was until a loud, and for some odd reason, sexy gasp came from behind him. He turned to investigate when he was face to face with none other than the blue eyed boy from earlier. He looked even hotter up close. Oh now wasn't his day getting better and better.

* * *

**Present Time…**

Kurt felt all the air in his lungs escape from his mouth as he let out a noticeably loud gasp that made all three guys turn to face him. Their eyes locked again and Kurt could practically feel the lust burying down on him from the bad boys eyes as they wondered up and down his body, looking at him in a way that screamed adortion.

Kurt licked his lips subconsciously, a bad habit of his, and returned his attention back on his father, who watched his son suspiciously.

"Uh… Finn, Kurt, meet Blaine. He's our new mechanic. I want you guys to show him around and get him more accustom to the place." Finn and Kurt both turned to the man, now known as Blaine. Burt was about to speak up again when someone called after him. He excused himself from the group and left to go assist a customer, leaving the three in complete silence.

Finn, being the curious one, decided to take his opportunity to welcome the new guy. "Hey Blaine, I'm Finn." he smiled at Blaine, whose eyes were still locked on Kurt. "It's good to have another worker help out around here. So where are you –"

"Kurt. That's your name right?" Blaine interrupted; his eyes sparkling in a way that made Kurt want to squeal. Dame this guy. The things he did just by starring at him made Kurt want to turn to jelly right there.

"Yea-, I mean yes, sir" His voice coming out way shakier than he had hoped.

Kurt silently shunned himself for his lack of control to calm his voice and for his choice of words. _Why the hell did I call him sir?!_

Blaine found this way too adorable. He let himself respond back with an all but silent moan. Kurt's pants growing tighter at the sound.

"Sir, huh? I can get use to that. But you can also call me Blaine, baby." Blaine winked to Kurt, completely ignoring Finn's presence.

Finn awkwardly shifted away from the two, looking even redder than Kurt.

Kurt, on the other hand, was using all the power he could muster to not to reach out and attack the man. This guy, this sculpture of a man just called him baby. How can he not want to do anything but kiss him right now? And his name, oh his name was the cherry on top of an already perfect treat.

Blaine could see the resist in Kurt; he knew he was getting close to letting Kurt's guard down until the tall boy would eventually snap. Leaning in so he was only an inch away from Kurt's lips, he whispered "What's wrong baby. Cat got your tongue."

If Kurt could get anymore redder he'd be a tomato. Finn looked back and forth between the two, waiting for something to happen. He waited only a moment before speaking up. "Ya know, I think I'm-just-yeah." he said, walking away to join his father. It was actually more like he was sprinting away.

Dame now Kurt was alone with him, he could already see the trouble he'll get into if he wasn't careful. "I should probably help them" Kurt somehow getting the words out said, slowly backing away from Blaine.

Blaine smirked at him "I know someone else you could be helping." he was creeping in closer on Kurt with each word.

Kurt was literally shaking at that moment; Blaine was really starting to push his limits.

"Blaine" Kurt breathed.

Blaine eyes darkened in arousal as he growled from the way Kurt said his name, his voice was sending all the blood in his body down south.

Blaine was so close to him, only a hair away from touching. Their eyes were on one another, both waiting for someone to make a move.

_God the things I would do to you_ Blaine thought to himself. He was having trouble controlling his self as well. It felt weird, the feeling he was getting, being so close to the boy. There was just something about Kurt that drove him insane. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer before he had him pinned up against a wall, begging to be touched. Blaine shuddered at the thought before he heard Burt call his name from across the lot.

Blaine groaned in response, he really needed this job and mouthing off to his new boss on the first day wasn't the best idea.

He swore something that sounded like'fucken cock block's' under his breath and turned to give his boss a reassuring nod. Turning his attention back to Kurt he quickly whispered "See you around Kurt" seductively mouthing the words into the tall boy's ears, making his knees go weak.

Kurt nodded, the only thing he was able to do, before rushing around the shop in search of somewhere to go and collect his thoughts.

Once he reached a supply closet in the back he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The man, the same man from the parking lot was now in his father's tire shop. He's going to be working there…Oh god no.

This is bad, this is very bad. If Kurt thought the little scene from earlier was bad just image having to work with that man every day, hours at a time, would be like.

Kurt would only usually help out around the shop so his father wouldn't have too much pressure on his heart, but now, now he was stuck.

It won't be too bad. Having to see him every day would be nice but could he really control his desires? And what was all that flirting about? Did Blaine know he was gay and was just teasing him or was he actually flirting with him? Was Kurt that obvious? Now he really needed to get home.

Pushing away any and all thoughts of Blaine to the back of his mind he stuck his head out from the closet door, searching for a clear exit.

Once the coast was clear he began to exit but was pulled back when his sweater got caught on the doors hinge. Kurt cursed himself, struggling to untie the single string holding him back when he was pushed farther into the closet. It was dark inside so he couldn't really make out the offenders face.

"Miss me?"

He knew that voice from anywhere, _Blaine. Oh crap Oh crap Oh crap._

Kurt tried shoving past Blaine but was instead shoved back even harder against the wall. He could feel Blaine's hands travel up the sides of his thighs. Boy was this wrong, but it felt so right.

"Blaine… stop." Kurt breathed, his whole body shivering from the touch.

"You and I both know that's not what you want." Blaine whispered, molding their bodies together for more friction.

Kurt could feel Blaine's obvious erection on his thigh as his body arched higher which gave Blaine better access on his neck. Kurt half whimpered half moaned in response and fuck if that wasn't the sexiest sound Blaine had ever heard.

Kurt was enjoying this way too much. Kurt's control to have control was failing. He just stood there, silently enjoying the man's tongue travel down his neck to his collarbone.

Blaine took his silence as the okay to grind their hips together.

Both Kurt and Blaine felt a surge of pleasure shoot through their body as their half hard cocks brushed up against each other through their jeans.

Blaine was on fire, he could only imagine how amazing their sex would be like. Having to be able to feel Kurt in this way was a new experience to him. Nothing bad, just something new. It was interesting.

He continued grinding into Kurt experimentally, too lost in all the pleasure to think much more of it.

Kurt Hummel, sweet, innocent, Kurt was in a closet dry humping a hot ass guy in his father's tire shop. Sweating and breathing uncontrollably with his father and stepbrother only a few feet away. This was wrong, how could he let someone do this to him? Was he really going to let just anyone take advantage of him? No, this was Blaine though, mysterious bad boy Blaine that called him baby.

He didn't let this happen with Karofsky, so why with Blaine is it okay?

Realizing his actions Kurt knocked himself back to his senses and tried desperately to fight the urge to not thrust back.

"No, stop." Kurt tried to tug Blaine off but failed miserably when he was quickly back on him.

"I'm serious Blaine enough!" Blaine didn't budge and Kurt was starting to panic.

"I said enough!" Kurt kneed Blaine hard in the groin and watched him as he fell to the ground in pain.

"What the fuck Kurt!" Blaine growled in anger, his body crouched over his arms. _Why the fuck would he do that, wasn't he enjoying it?!_

"I told you to stop!" Kurt eyes began to water up. He could feel his tears trickle down his flushed cheeks. Why did he have to be so emotion? He let out an involuntary choked sob for letting the bad boy get to him and Blaine caught it, his anger long gone.

"Shit…I… baby I'm sorry" Blaine was having trouble forming his sentence. Since when did he apologize anyway? If this had been any other guy he would have just cussed him out for being a tease and left without a care in the world. With Kurt, crying, in front of him he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Kurt's sobs stopped in surprise from the apology the bad boy was saying, he was the one who kneed him in the balls after all.

"You need to stay away from me" Kurt demanded, he was starting to build his walls up, fighting the urge to not whimper. "I can't do this with you" hr added before running out of the closet.

Blaine didn't say anything, shocked he lay on the floor, silently letting the boys words run through his head. Could he really stay away from Kurt? The thought made him want to vomit, hell no he couldn't stay away. Not until he gets what he wants and what he wants is the blue eyed boy. He was the hottest piece of ass he ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. There was no way he was letting that go without a taste.

At least that's what he was telling himself, he was convinced that that was the reason he was now storming out the room in search of the tall boy. He knew somewhere deep down that it was more than just about sex but honestly Blaine pushed his feelings away, he has all his life.

Feelings always made things worse. So why have them?

Blaine was running at lightning speed, frantically searching for that adorable set of brown hair when a tall figure stood in front of him temporarily blocking his path. It was the tall guy from earlier… _dame what was his name?_

"What the hell did you do to Kurt?!" The guy yelled directly into Blaine's eyes, who barely gave him a response before searching for Kurt once again. "I said-"

"Get the hell out of my way!" Blaine screamed, shoving him hard to the floor. Didn't the giant get that he needed to find his gorgeous boy.

Burt, who stood behind the register, saw the action and quickly rushed in between the two.

"Hey!" he shouted to them both "What's going on here! Finn? Blaine?" Shit this was not suppose to happen, he really needed this job.

"Blaine-"

"I was just messing around with… "_ Finn! His name is Finn you jackass!_ "-Finn. He wanted to see if I was strong enough to bring him to the ground and look at that I am… right, Finn?" Blaine gave Finn his best threatening look.

Finn didn't respond right away and when he did finally, he only nodded in agreement. Burt wasn't convinced the slightest but decided to leave it alone, for now that is.

"We'll discuss this at home" Burt finished, keeping his attention to Finn, who nodded in understanding. "Where's your brother?"

_Brother?_

"He-uh-left early. Said he had a lot of homework to do" Finn wasn't the best liar and Burt knew it but chose to not say anything. Instead he returned his attention on Blaine. "Blaine I think you should leave. I expect to see you at work tomorrow." He disappeared into his office, not bothering for his new employee to respond.

There wasn't any point in making more of a scene, he would finish this discussion with his son once he got home.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief before realizing Finn was still there. "You owe me some explaining for that" Finn's tone was hard and determined to get some answers.

"Whatever." Blaine shrugged. He could already tell this wasn't going to end well. Finn seemed liked a hard head. Things were starting to take a turn for the worse. Not only did he exploit his new boss's son but now he was about to have a talk with his very angry brother… _Shiiiiiitt_.

* * *

**Finn and Blaine talk, uh-oh I hope all goes well ;)**

**~M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't Lose You**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: His Proposition**

A scratch at the head, an awkward cough, moving slightly in his seat. Those were the things Blaine Anderson was doing on the car ride to the Hummel-Hudson household. What the hell was he thinking when he agreed to this? Why didn't he just storm out of the shop when he had the chance. Oh yeah because of him, Kurt. The beautiful, angelic boy he hurt. Fuck would these feeling ever go away?

He needed to fuck Kurt out of his system and soon.

Nothing will change.

His 'feelings' were obviously nothing more than that of lust. He was merely horny from the events that went down in the supply closet. I mean Kurt really did leave him out to deal with his 'problem' which was still very noticeable.

Hopefully the talk with Finn goes by quick; he really needed a cold shower.

Thinking about how Kurt felt against him didn't help. That's all his mind would let him concentrate on. The touch, sounds, the way his heart sped with Kurt. It was driving him insane with need.

Need for the beautiful blue eyed boy named Kurt.

Kurt, even his name sounded beautiful._ KURT. KURT. KURT. KURT. KURT. KURT._

Blaine must have made some type of noise, since Finns attention was now on him.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out." Finn asked watching the bad boy in concern.

Blaine shuffled more in his seat, hoping to god his erection wasn't as noticeable as it felt.

"Blame your brother." he answered, his voice coming out hoarse and scratchy.

Finn sighed in frustration and returned his attention back on the road. Once in a while he would try sneaking glances over to Blaine but the bad boy soon caught on.

"Shouldn't you be keeping your eyes on the road? I'd like to live." Blaine slurred in a completely bored tone.

Finn tensed. He was obviously surprised as if Blaine catching him was truly something hard to believe.

Blaine shook his head and smirked at the taller boy._ This guy's a dumbass._

It seemed liked hours had gone by in silence, Finn driving around the unfamiliar streets, while Blaine kept his head tilted back in exhaustion.

With no music playing in the car, Blaine decided to provide his own and began to continue his humming of Teenage Dream, hoping to ease the tension between the three. Finn, himself, and lil B. Yes he named his penis lil B.

Finn turned to see the bad boy humming to himself and smirked. "Teenage Dream?"

Blaine also smirked at this, lifting his eyebrow up in defense. "Got a problem with Katy Perry?"

"No no. I just didn't think someone like you could like her music or any music at all." Finn laughed.

Blaine's smirk quickly faded at the taller boy's words. "What the hell do you mean someone like me?" His jaw clenching in between his words.

Finn looked at the now angry Blaine and decided to think his answer through before speaking.

"Just forget it." Blaine interrupted, still clearly pissed.

Finn thought about apologizing but decided on it otherwise. He really didn't mean to offend the bad boy.

Ten uncomfortable minutes later Finn pulled up to his destination and parked his father's truck in the front of his home while Blaine sat idly by in the passenger seat. Looking like he was lost in his own little world.

"Stay here" Finn demanded, unbuckling his belt and climbing out of his father's truck.

"I'm not a fucken dog." Blaine growled from his seat.

Finn chose to ignore him; instead he ran up towards his house and scanned the empty rooms in search of his stepbrother. _Please don't be home. Please don't be home. Please don't be home._ he prayed under his breath.

Running upstairs to the second floor, he sprinted to the direction of Kurt's bedroom and, without knocking, pushed the door open to see Kurt on his bed with his girlfriend. They seemed to have been in deep conversation since neither friend noticed the taller boy's presence.

…

Rachel gasped at her friends words. Did her sweet little Kurt just say what she thought he said? She knew well enough that Kurt would never lie to her but honestly his story about the 'new hot bad boy employee' was just too good to be true.

"Kurt you naught b-"

"Rachel! Stop. You're making me regret telling you!"

Rachel was just surprised, he understood because he himself had to let it all sink in. But did she really have to make him feel even worse than he already felt.

"How did it feel, you know when he touched you? Was there like fireworks?" Rachel asked hopeful.

"I… kind of yeah" Kurt blushed. "You can't tell anyone Rachel. Promise me."

"I swear!" Rachel reassured, crossing a large X over her chest. "Cross my heart."

"Not even Finn." he added. A look of warning on his face.

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Whoa Kurt, he's your brother." Kurt glared daggers at her.

"Plus he's my boyfriend." she added.

"Rachel I'm serious. If he finds out that our dad's new mechanic tried to cop a field on me then he's going to throw a big fit and then get him fired!" Kurt yelled, saddened and begging his friend to keep his secret. He didn't know why he felt the need to protect the bad boy so much.

Rachel went quite, something she usually wasn't. "Fine. I promise." Sounding defeated.

Neither friend noticed the animalic growl come from across the bedroom door as it silently closed shut.

…

Finn was beyond pissed. He could have sworn there was steam streaming out of his ears from all the anger building up inside him.

Anger for Kurt, Rachel, but most importantly Blaine.

Alongside his anger for all of them was angry at himself. He should have known the bad boy was going to be nothing but trouble. The way he spoke to Kurt at the shop was proof enough.

Putting the puzzle pieces together it all started to make sense.

_Kurt ran. He ran like his life depended on it. He was frantically searching for his black navigator through blurry tears._

_Once he spotted his car nearby he began to sprint towards it. But not paying attention to his surroundings he ended up colliding with his stepbrother._

_"Kurt?" Finn asked, concerned. He tried pulling Kurt into his arms but failed when the shorter boy pushed past him instead._

_"Kurt!"_

_"Leave me alone!" Kurt cried. Praying to not be seen by anyway, especially his father._

_"Hey man what happened?" Finn was now chasing Kurt, he didn't know what to do. The only thing he could do was follow him out the shop._

_"Fucken Blaine happened!" Kurt roared and quickly brought his hand over to cup his mouth. He hadn't of meant to let Blaine's name slip out "Just leave me alone Finn!"_

_Kurt didn't hear anything else after that, he was already driving out of his father's shop._

_Finn stood there still in shock. Blaine? The new mechanic Blaine? What the hell had he done to Kurt?_

Blaine had touched Kurt. How could he be so stupid to let it happen!

Finn was already downstairs when the realization hit him. Punching the pillow closest to him, he began to try to relax his mind and body.

He needed to play it cool if he wanted to get Blaine up to his room.

…

Blaine watched as the tall boy ran into a nearby two story house. He didn't even realize that they had just stopped.

The car was parked along the front yard. This must be where Kurt lives he thought to himself, wondering if the blue eyed boy was inside.

Adding to his curiosity was a pink convertible he spotted parked in their driveway with the license plate 'Berry' followed by a gold stickered star. The car only confirmed his assumption, Kurt was definitely gay. As if he needed any more convincing.

Blaine shook his head at the thought of Kurt and proceeded to sing another hit by Katy Perry, Firework.

He was already starting to get lost in the song and was halfway through it when he remembered how he'd felt fireworks with Kurt. Kurt. Dame he's thinking about him again!_ I wonder if he's okay… Crying up in his room, alone? Alone like me_. he thought sadly.

_Wait! I'm alone!_

The realization was too late. Just as he was about to get out of the car he noticed Finn standing in the front of the house, waving for him to enter._ So close_.

Blaine walked over agonizingly slow, leading Finn to cock his eyebrow up in a face that said 'really?' Blaine shrugged it off; there was no way he was going to make this easy.

Finn could practically feel the bad boy's cockiness pour down and it took all his power to not lung forward and connect him with his fist.

Once both were inside Finn ushered Blaine up a staircase and into a small hallway that lead them to his bedroom. Blaine noticed another door closed across. Kurt's maybe. He wanted so badly to kick the door open and beg for Kurt's forgiveness, pulling him into his arms for a deep kiss that the gorgeous boy would return just as eagerly and then they'd live happily ever after with tons of sex. Blaine smiled at the fantasy, it actually didn't sound so bad.

Blaine didn't realize Finn watching him the whole time.

"Don't get any ideas" Finn warned, pushing the door to his bedroom open. He brought Blaine over to his bean bag chair, the one he frequently sat on when playing his video games, and gestured for the bad boy to take the seat.

Blaine didn't oblige, instead, he plopped his self on Finn's bed with his boots kicked off.

"Yeah just make yourself comfortable." Finn shrugged sarcastically, not meeting eye contact.

Blaine smirked at the taller boy's anger. This was going to be easier than he thought. "Aren't you going to offer me something to drink?" he asked, trying his best to sound innocent.

"Explain yourself" Finn urged, completely ignoring his question.

Blaine let out a puff of disappointment. He at least wanted to have some fun with the guy.

"Well I haven't had anything to drink since this morning so I'm a little dehydrated." The bad boy answered matter-of-factly.

Finn looked at him with confusion.

Blaine sighed in return, giving Finn the time to take in his words. He was about to speak up again when he felt his face collide with what looked like a playboy magazine.

"What the fuck Frankenteen!" Blaine shouted, bringing the magazine up to his view.

Finn threw his head back in evil laughter. That showed him.

Shit Blaine let his guard down.

"At least throw me one of my interest…"

…

"What the fuck Frankenteen!" Kurt heard it loud and clear from inside his bedroom door.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked once she noticed her friend's body tense.

Kurt's heart sped. Blaine. What the hell was Blaine doing in his house!

"Kurt?"

"It's him Rachel, the guy I was talking about earlier." he whispered so low the brunette barely caught it.

"Blaine?" she squeaked, a little too excidetly, and giggled when she saw Kurt's face burn bright red at the mention of the mans name.

"This isn't funny! What do I do? What if he wants to kick my ass for what I did?" Kurt eyes shot up from the realization, fear written all over his face. He was still whispering and now pacing around his small room while the brunette watched closely.

"Kurt sit down." But Kurt was too far gone to hear his friend's words. "Kurt!"

"Shh! Rachel!"

If Kurt was able to hear Blaine yell from inside his bedroom then that only meant that Blaine could also-

"Blaine get your ass back here!"

Too late Blaine was there in a matter of seconds, bursting through the once closed door of Kurt's, almost bringing it off its hinges and stood in search of the blue eyed boy.

"Kurt!" he shouted, his eyes locking with Kurt momentarily before he felt Finn start to tug at his arm from behind. He swatted it away with ease and saw for the first time that Kurt wasn't alone.

There, sitting on the corner of his bed, was a short brunette girl wearing a kitten sweater that made him want to gag in disgust. What? Just because he rode a motorcycle and wore the same leather jacket everyday didn't mean he liked fashion any less.

Kurt closed and opened his eyes to see Blaine still standing by his bedroom door starring at Rachel on his bed.

Was there anywhere he could go to escape where Blaine wouldn't find him? His mind was already occupied by thoughts of the bad boy but now he wasn't even safe in his own home. _How did he even find out where I lived? Was he just in Finn's room? And if so, why?_

Kurt struggled to keep the questions in his head from blurting out. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own train of thoughts.

Rachel, who was looking between Kurt and Blaine, watched in wonder as her boyfriend kept rambling on about something she couldn't bring herself to listen to when Blaine spoke. "Is everything okay? I heard yelling… and… I thought maybe something bad must have happened"

Blaine failed to control his breathing. Then it hit him. He had jumped to conclusions and let his guard down once again.

Kurt didn't pay him much attention, he was speechless. He couldn't move one muscle in his body.

"Kurt." He couldn't even care to figure out the person behind the words.

Rachel, for some reason, felt obligated to make her presence at that moment. She cleared her throat and stood up from Kurt's bed.

"Hello Blaine, my name is Rachel Berry." The kitten sweater started.

_Berry…_

"The owner of that hideous pink car parked outside?" Blaine interrupted, he really couldn't help himself.

Kurt tuned into their conversation and couldn't help but laugh at the bad boy's words. Her car was hideous, just as hideous as her wardrobe. He lost count at how many times he had begged for her to throw away that ridiculous kitten sweater she seemed to love so much.

Blaine, Finn, and Rachel all turned their attention to Kurt, shocked with the blue eyed boy laughing.

Blaine smiled at Kurt; he was way too adorable for his own good.

Rachel and Finn, however, looked angry. Rachel because she was just insulted about her car and Finn because the shorter boy had upset his girlfriend.

"Ha Ha! Now it's funny to you."

Kurt laughed harder, Blaine joining with his own little giggles in the background. Finn looked torn; he was even breaking down to a few chuckles.

Rachel stormed out the room of laughing guys, giving them all her signature death glare. "I'll call you later Kurt!" She yelled from behind her shoulder.

"I won't call you later." She beamed in Finn's direction. Finn's smile broke instantly; he followed after his girlfriend, shouting apologizes, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone once again.

"Whipped" Blaine teased, his head shaking in disappointment but it instantly stopped once he caught sight of Kurt glaring at him with disapproval.

"Sorry" he whispered.

There he goes again apologizing and for what? A simple look from the boy made him apologize, he was starting to become scared with the power his angel had over him.

Kurt smiled wickedly at Blaine mentally fighting with himself.

"Whipped" he smirked, mocking the bad boy.

Blaine stared at Kurt in shock. His gorgeous boy had a tongue. God he was falling hard and how long has he been referring to Kurt as being his? Since when was Kurt his? _Since the moment we laid eyes_ he told himself.

Kurt's body tensed at the sudden atmosphere change. Blaine was staring at him with those loving, lust filled eyes again.

"You can whip me all you want gorgeous." Gorgeous. That was new, but Kurt wasn't complaining. He actually grinned in return.

Unfortunately he had a really good memory.

"Blaine I told you to stay away" Kurt whispered, not meeting eye contact.

"Why?"

Blaine sounded sad and it made Kurt's heart clenched in his chest.

Kurt dared to look into his eyes and regretted it right away. Blaine looked like a lost puppy who had just been kicked for being too fucken adorable. Fuck he's good.

Blaine saw the sympathetic look Kurt was giving him and cleared his throat, "Why?" he repeated. _Get yourself together Anderson_. His inner self demanded.

Kurt didn't speak, not trusting his voice to come out steady; he only looked to the ground for answers.

"You're scared aren't you?" Blaine answered for him. "I can see you want me Kurt and I want you just as bad." He was already making his way over to Kurt, abandoning his spot by the door.

"Fighting it is only going to make it worse."

Kurt looked up from the ground and jumped in surprise. _Shit when did he get so close?!_

Blaine laughed, moving in closer until Kurt's knees were hitting the back of his bed. "Just give in baby. Let lose. I can make you feel so good"

Kurt's body shivered in return. _Don't moan Hummel!_

"So good" he added. _Come on Kurt let me hear you moan that sweet moan of yours._

The sexual tension in the room was unbearable. Blaine willed himself to keep his composure.

In reality he wanted nothing more than to fling Kurt back on the bed and straddle him but knew better. He obviously had to wait until Kurt made the move unless he wanted another kick to the balls.

"I've never… um" _What are you doing Kurt?! Don't tell him!_ His subconscious was fighting from him to keep quite.

"Never what baby?" Blaine pulled back his to watch Kurt closely.

"Never… done 'it" Kurt blushed. Not believing his actions right now.

"It?" Blaine furrowed his triangular eyebrows in confusion. "You mean sex?"

Kurt blushed even harder. The bad boy trying to hold back his laughter as he spoke. "Sex, right?"

"Yes Blaine! Sex okay… fuck. Why can't you just leave me alone?! I'm not like you! I don't fuck anything that walks just because I can." Kurt snapped.

"Baby," Blaine half laughed, half whined. taking the boy into his arms. Dame angry Kurt was way too adorable and it was really starting to turn him on.

Kurt let himself be pulled into Blaine's arms. He didn't know why he allowed him too but enjoyed it nonetheless.

The two stood there in a comfortable silence.

Blaine never loosened his hold on Kurt, afraid he'd never have the chance again to have the beautiful boy in his arms.

The warm feeling he was getting was way too amazing to want to stop. Knowing at any moment it would all be gone.

Blaine's possessiveness didn't go unnoticed by Kurt as he stood in the bad boys arms. What on earth are you thinking about? he wondered and was about to ask when Blaine spoke. "I can teach you"

Kurt eyes widened. "T-Teach me?"

"Yeah I can be your own little sex ed teacher." Blaine smirked into the taller boy's neck as he took in his scent. Kurt smelled amazing. Like vanilla mixed with perfect. Blaine mentally laughed at his description. Jeez he was going soft.

Kurt didn't notice Blaine cuddling into his neck, too lost in his own thoughts to care. Did he really offer to teach Kurt about sex? Better question, how was he offering to teach Kurt about sex?

Images of Blaine naked instantly clouded through Kurt's vision. Dame his hormones right now.

"W-Why would you offer something like that? I'm not desperate."

Blaine laughed bitterly. "You're cute when you try to keep your dignity." he slurred, his head still buried into the crook of the tall boy's neck.

Kurt jerked his body back and shoved Blaine roughly off his arms. How dare he tease him?

Blaine didn't appreciate being pulled away from the comforting boy's arms. "Will you stop being such a fucken tease already!" he barked.

Kurt grew scared with the sudden anger in the bad boy's tone but didn't let it show. He stood his ground and replied with just as much anger. "I'm not being a tease, asshole. You just can't take the fucking hint!"

Blaine frowned when Kurt had called him an asshole but quickly recovered. "If I were you Kurt I'd take this opportunity to finally get laid while you still can." Okay that was not what he wanted to say.

"Fuck you Blaine!"

"Yes Kurt please fuck me!" he mocked.

Finn took that moment to barge into their heated argument to drag Blaine out, pulling the bad boy by his leather jacket.

"Get the hell off of me!" Blaine growled, struggling to escape the taller boy's hold. "Kurt! This isn't over!"

"SHUTUP! Burt will hear you!" _Ohhhhhhhh_

Finn shoved Blaine through his home, into the kitchen and around the back entrance. It was already starting to get dark outside.

"Let me go get my car and I'll come back to pick you up. We can't risk Burt seeing you." Finn informed Blaine as he walked back into the house.

"No I'll just walk-"

"Just let me do this!" Finn shouted.

Blaine didn't say anything and waited for the tall boy to disappear to retrieve his car but was surprised to see him still standing by the door. He was looking at Blaine like he wanted to say something to him.

Blaine cocked his eyebrow as if he was giving Finn the okay to speak.

"Blaine" Finn started. "Please don't hurt him…" he sighed, sounding exhausted.

Blaine watched in wonder. Was he asking or telling me?

Finn didn't wait for an answer as he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Okay well I'm going to go get the car then." he gestured toward the direction of his car.

"Okay" Blaine nodded. To whether or not he was directing it to Finn's earlier statement about not hurting Kurt or agreeing to allow Finn to drive him back to the shop, he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he really, really needed a cold shower.

* * *

**I have a bad feeling about this... **

**So what do you guys think? Should Kurt take Blaine's offer? **

**Like I should ask ;)**

**~M**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can't Lose You**

**Just a few things I need to clear up.**

**1. In previous chapters I had referred to Blaine's ex-boyfriend as Jeremy when really I meant to write Jeremiah. Gap Jeremiah. And just like on glee he is just as much of a douche as he is in here. Well more really. **

**2. _Words like these_ are past memories and _words like these_ are their thoughts.**

**3. Not Beta'd. Bare with me, i'll update the beta'd version later. I just couldn't wait to upload!**

**4. (Not really important to know) but this story was specifically based on someone I know. So some of the events may have actually occurred at one time or another. **

**Okay, now you may read as you please, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Memories**

The car ride back to Burt's tire shop turned out to be just as awkward as imagined. Even more so then their first drive together and thats saying a lot.

Blaine sighed at Finn reaching for the car radio. The tall boy randomly switching through stations as Blaine tried to concentrate on the drumming of his fingers against the car doors armrest.

This was how both Blaine and Finn kept busy during their drive.

Finn, completely oblivious, to his actions continued skimming through songs while Blaine stopped his drumming because of it.

He corner eyed the tall boy from across his seat and began to take even breaths. His attention switching from outside the window, watching as the trees passed by, to Finn. He'd be lieing if he was to say that he wasn't the slightest bit nervous. Cause..fuck he was.

This was his angels brother after all. How the tall goofy boy beside him had any relation to Kurt he didn't know but he quickly dismissed the thought to return his attention back outside, his patience already running low. Not that it was very high to begin with.

Finn sighed in defeat after five full minutes of mindlessly pressing at as many buttons his fingers could reach. Going back to sit fully in his seat and returning his concentrated on the road. Just as he was about to reach a red light his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

Blaine ignored the boy and when not able to occupy his mind with Finn and his dorky ways any longer his mind only worsened with thoughts of Kurt. The porcelain boy's look of disgust when Blaine had offered his sexual services.

"I, uh left my homework behind so I had I go pick it up real quick." Finn spoke to whoever was on the other line.

Why it hurt to be turned down was something Blaine couldn't understand.

"Okay. Yeah. I-yeah love you too dad."

Maybe it was for the best after all? It's not like he needed Kurt, right?

It doesn't matter though, there was no turning back now. Kurt was gone. He had blown his chance.

"Bye." Finn hung up the phone and drove when the red light turned green, nearing his father shop."Sorry about that... My-"

Finn stopped, his mouth hanging wide open at the sight across from him.

Blaine was still morning over Kurt when he heard Finn's voice call out to him.

"Blaine... " Finn cautiously asked the bad boy, approaching his father's shop.

Blaine titled his head away from where it had been previously pressed up against the glass window to see the tall boy watching him.

"Yeah." Blaine sat up, straightening more in his seat and lifting an eyebrow up at the hard look boring down on him.

"You uh... " Finn cleared his throat and looked as if he was battling with his words. "Are you crying?" he blurted out, eyes focused on anything but the bad boy's glare.

Blaine looked at Finn in complete confusion. "The fuck are you talking about, giant?"

Finn turned to look at the bad boy but didn't speak. Instead he hesitantly pointed his finger to a spot on Blaine's cheek. Not daring to wait for his reaction Finn quickly turned, eyes back on the road.

Curious, Blaine brought his fingers to rub at the spot and his eyes instantly went wide once the wet feeling came in contact with his fingers.

Tears? There were tears on his cheek. When had he started crying and was it because of Kurt? Did Kurt make him cry?

The wet tears his fingers were now stroking sparked an old memory. The memory of last time he cried. A memory he all but wanted to forget.

"Hey Blaine, you okay man?"

"Pull over."

"W-wait, what?" Finn turned to see Blaine unblocking his seat belt. "What are you doing?"

"Pull the car over." Blaine repeated, already out the car before finishing his sentence, not caring to wait until the car had come to a complete stop.

Finn jerked the car to a stop and watched as the bad boy ran to where his motorcycle had been leant against the shop's door. The bad boy leaping onto his motorcycle, and roaring the engine on.

Ignoring the loud car honks given by many angry drivers, Blaine sped down the busy streets and responded with his middle finger, sugnaling to the cars.

Finn could only sit and wait until Blaine had disappeared into the traffic to restart the cars engine and drive back to his home.

Blaine heart rate eased the farther he drove. But once the graffitied building, it's paint chipped walls fading from color and dead plants scattered along the yard, came to view he felt his stomach drop.

_Home sweet home. _

Quickly cutting the engine off, the bad boy swung his leg out from around the bike and began to wheel it into the main lobby.

Just as he entered the first floor and his feet hit the cold tile did he notice that he was walking bootless. Not realizing that earlier he had left them in Finn's room and hadn't retuned to get them afterwards.

He shook his head at the realization but continued on his walk.

"Blaine." A short woman from across the counters front desk greeted.

"Carol." he gave her a small smile as he bowed his head in greeting. She was the building's nurse and after having so many complaints from the residents, management ultimately decided to hire one.

Blaine ignored the expecting look she had on her when he began to struggle with his bike. The last thing he wanted to do was have a conversation with her. She reminded him of his mother way too much. Well his _old mother._

Carol noticed the bad boy struggle and went to assist.

"Oh honey." she said calmly, abandoning the stack of papers on her desk to walk over to Blaine. "Here let me help you."

She went to grab for his motorcycle but Blaine quickly blocked her midway. "I got it." he almost yelled, his back facing Carol.

"Blaine-"

"The bikes heavy.." Blaine turned so that he was now facing her but still not meeting eye contact. "and dirty."

Carol looked at the bad boy, confused. "So?"

"You'll get dirty." Blaine said obviously.

Carol laughed as she rolled her eyes. "My husbands a mechanic, Blaine. I have to deal with mess on a daily basis."

Blaine nodded and opened his mouth to speak but decided on it otherwise. "You have a lot of work to do." he tried convincing. "Just... I'll be fine. It's no big deal really."

Carol watched Blaine a moment longer, debating on whether she should argue with the bad boy but deciding on it otherwise. Eventually she nodded in agreement.

Blaine forced a smile and went back to his bike, glancing over his shoulder to his to see Carol already walking back to her desk and he turned to continue his own walk down the hallway.

It was a bit of a struggle pulling the heavy bike up the two flights of stairs to get to the apartment but once he reached his numbered door he breathed out a sigh of relief.

Silently he cursed the crappy building and it's broken elevators before wheeling his bike against the nearest wall and reaching for the handle, turning it slowly.

Of course the door was unlocked, Sebastian never bothered to get a new lock after the last time they had gotten robbed.

Blaine pushed opened and pulled his motorcycle into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. At the sound of the door closing Sebastian woke up from where he had been sleeping on their shared sofa.

"Hey, hot stuff." Sebastian yawned, stretching rather inappropriately when he caught eyes with the bad boy.

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked away. "Hello Sebastian."

"Come sit down," Sebastian offered patting the empty seat next to him as he sat up. "Tell me all about your day."

Blaine gave the man a tired look and shook his head. "I don't have time for this Sebastian."

"Oh come on. Please?" Sebastian whined and smiled when Blaine defeatedly dragged his body over.

The bad boy sighed and took the seat farthest from his friend, rolling his eyes again when he caught eyes roaming his body.

"God sebastian can you stop fucking me with your eyes for one second." he snapped. If Sebastian was offended he didn't show.

"Aw baby what's a matter? Tell daddy Sebastain." Sebastian cooed, leaning his body closer on Blaine as he reached to smooth small circles on his back with the palm of his hand.

Blaine smacked the arm that was now moving lower and lower down his back. "What did I say about touching Sebastian? No touching!"

Sebastian laughed at that. "You need to relax." he inched closer and closer with every word. "How 'bout you replace that stick up your ass with my dick instead."

Blaine dropped his head back. _Here we go again._

"Come on I can make you feel so good." Sebastian smirked at the flustered look on Blaine's face. "Just give in baby... let lose." only being an inch away from his ear he whispered, "I can make you feel so good"

_"Just give in baby. Let lose. I can make you feel so good." _

Blaine shook at the memory and refocused his attention on Sebastian. "I don't have a stick up my ass. You're just so fucking annoying." he retorted, his back touching the edge of the couch as he attempted to move farther away. Didn't Sebastian get that Blaine wasn't interested?

Honestly Sebastian was as hard headed as him...

"Don't act like you hate the attention. I could see the way you watch me-"

"In disgust." Blaine finished and smiled when he caught the hint of hurt on Sebastian face. But it was soon replaced with his infamous cocky smirk.

"Your so fucking hot when you act like a fucken tease."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe YOU'RE the one who can't take the hint." he spoke knowingly, shrugging his shoulders when he looked away to the tv stand in the far corner. A tv stand which held anything but a tv.

_"I'm not being a tease, asshole. You just can't take the fucking hint!"_

Blaine mentally slapped himself. Was he just as bad as Sebastian?

When Blaine didn't get a respond from Sebastian he turned to see the taller man starring at his crotch.

"For fucks sake!"

"Okay shit..." Sebastian mock surrendered. "Maybe another time" smiling as he walked out the living room and into his own room.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief once the room around him grew silent.

_Finally alone._ he thought happily.

It wasn't long though until his misery returned. Images of one blue eyed boy, **_his_** blue eyed boy, coming to view.

Blaine was falling hard for Kurt. Too hard.

The only other time he'd ever felt so strongly about someone was with-oh that's right Jeremiah. The one that broke his heart.

Blaine didn't love Jeremiah though. He thought he did. There was always a feeling of emptiness in his heart, like something was missing, he just couldn't understand what.

Small gestures like bringing roses or holding his hand in public despite the disapproving stares always made Blaine's heart swell with what he thought was love.

It was a fantastic feeling. Having someone express their affection towards you, especially when he wasn't getting it from anyone else. It was a whole new world to him.

Jeremiah's love filled his hollow heart. It replaced the empty hole his parents had neglected.

But after everything that happened with Jeremiah cheating with Nick, of all people, his heart had finally given up. It closed itself completely. Who could blame him though? After everything he's been through, love, was the last thing on his mind.

Could his heart every love again? Was it able to, was he able to?

Sulking his body even lower against the torn couch's cushion he thought back to the memory of the night his world crashed right before his eyes. Picturing the scene so perfectly.

_The lock clicked open as Blaine turned his keys and opened his dorm door that he and his roommate Nick shared. He cautiously entered the candle lighted room and eyed it in search of his friend. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he noticed Nick's empty bed across from his._

_Blaine was just about to sent his friend a text when he caught movement in the corner of his eye. _

_Blaine was startled when Nick, lying straight on his back with a larger body straddled over him, was on his bed. The lightening in the room and the fact that the man had his face buried in Nick's neck did nothing to help Blaine identify him as as he continued thrusting into his friend._

_"Ohmygod!" Blaine shouted, both his hands instantly flying to shield around his eyes, protecting any mental images of Nick naked and having sex. "I am so sorry. I had no idea-" _

_"Blaine?" he heard a familiar voice say._

_"Blaine!" Nick jumped, frantically pushing the man on top of him away. _

_Blaine hands slid to his cheeks and his heart shattered at the sight of the man hovered over Nick. He watched in horror as the now identified man locked eyes with him. _

_"Jeremiah?" Blaine asked disbelieving his eyes._

_Jeremiah sighed at him. "Blaine, calm down." _

_CALM DOWN? Was he serious?_

_Blaine didn't move or speak. He just watched and waited. Waited to wake up from the nightmare he was obviously in. Any second now will his brother be there to wake him up and reassure him that everything was okay. _

_But sadly this wasn't a dream and his brother wasn't going to come. _

_"Jeremiah..." Blaine choked, his eyes starring deep into his boyfriend's through unshed tears._

_Jeremiah rolled his eyes. "Honestly I think you're starting to overreact babe." he spoke almost with annoyance in his tone. "It's not a big deal" _

_"Not... Not a big deal?" Blaine couldn't believe his ears. "You're fucking cheating on me, Jeremiah!"_

_Tears were now falling silently down Blaine's cheeks but Jeremiah didn't look at all fazed by this. Instead he moved out from under the tangled sheets and started to dress himself, moving to pick up random pieces of clothing spread around the room._

_"And it's not the first time." Jeremiah retorted, not meeting eyes with Blaine. _

_Blaine felt his heart crack at what was admitted. He could have sworn he was hyperventilating at that point. _

_"I thought you loved me... I thought maybe I had finally found someone who wouldn't break my heart but... You're no different!" Blaine spat, fighting the urge to not break down right then and there. "And you!" he turned, directly targeting his words to a still naked Nick on his bed. "I trusted you!" _

_"Blaine, please-" _

_"Shut up." _

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Blaine..." Nick sobbed into the palm of his hands. _

_"Shut up, Nick." _

_"Blaine. I-" _

_"No Nick! Shut up!" Blaine cried pulling his arms to cover his ears and shutting his eyes tight around his lashes, making even more tears fall down his cheeks. _

_Fuck this. Fuck him. Fuck Jeremiah. Fuck love. Fuck everything and everyone! _

_Nothing made sense at that moment. Was everything a lie? The soft kisses they shared, the 'I love you's" the making love?_

_A soft touch below his elbow brought the frantic Blaine back to reality. He secretly hoped for it to have been Jeremiah but was soon disappointed when the gentle hand looked to be attached to none other than Nick. The dark haired boy gripping his fists into Blaine's shirt, quietly sobbing and begging for forgiveness._

_Blaine let himself relax under his best friend, ex best friend's, touch for only a moment. Wanting so badly to reciprocate the hug and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't. _

_Nick hurt him. Just like everyone else he cared about. He betrayed him. _

_Blaine closed his eyes and felt his anger returned with vengeous as he shoved the crying boy to the ground and began to attack his face with his fist. _

_Nick yelped in pain and only sobbed more. The former friend wasn't fighting back though, he allowed Blaine to hit him until his body grew weaker and he was seeing black. _

_Jeremiah was still attempting to dress himself, not bothering either boy any attention, when the door to Blaine and Nick's dorm opened. _

_ If Jeff, a warbler and friend of the three, hadn't of came in and stopped the fight Blaine didn't know how far he would have gone. _

_"Blaine stop! What the hell are you doing!? Get off of him!" Jeff yelled, struggling to get Blaine off of Nick as the shorter boy kept pounding away his pain. _

_"Fuck! Help me!" the blonde targeted his words to a half dressed Jeremiah. _

_Jeremiah rolled his eyes and grunted at the demand. Seriously, what the fuck?_

_After a couple more attempts of restrain the two boys finally got Blaine off of Nick. _

_"Let me go!" Blaine cried, struggling to break the head lock Jeff had held him in. He didn't dare look into Jeff's eyes. _

_"No, Blaine. enough! Why are you hurting Nick?" Jeff glanced over to Nick on the ground and blushed lightly. "And why is he naked?" _

_"Why don't you fucken ask him?!" Blaine replied bitterly, escaping the arm of Jeff and pointing to a now bloody Nick on the floor. _

_Nick tried to reach for the hand of Blaine's but was roughly brushed away. _

_"Go ahead! Ask him!" _

_"What the hell... " Jeff trailed off, not sure who to look at. "I swear this is -" _

_"You know what... Screw you all!" Blaine cried. "Have fun taking turns fucking each other."_

_Jeff shared a look with Nick and sighed when he realized what he just had walked into. "Blaine-" but Blaine was already running out of the room. _

_Not since that day had the three boys seen each other and it sure in hell wasn't going to be the last._

"Fuck them all." Blaine thought aloud. Jack Daniels was all the friend he needed in times like this.

...

Maybe he was right. Kurt wondered in his room. Only an hour ago did he last see Blaine that Kurt was still thinking about what he said.

What if no one other than Blaine would ever want him? It wasn't like there were guys knocking down his door asking for a date.

Kurt crouched to sit on the corner of his bed and thought about the conversation his father had given him last summer.

_"You matter, Kurt." His father spoke the words so sincerely._

_Kurt shuffled more in his seat a soft pink forming on the tips of his cheeks. He couldn't believe his father was having this conversation with him. When he had asked his father to educate himself so that he could come to him if he was ever to have questions he meant for hisself to come to his father. _

_"I know dad." he exasperated, still not meeting his fathers eyes. _

_"Good" Burt smiled, standing from his chair to pull his son into a bone crushing hug. _

_Kurt squirmed at first but then easily melted into it. "Thank you dad." he shyly whispered._

_"You're welcome, son."_

Kurt smiled at the memory until two knocks on the door and a certain nervous stepbrother walked into his room.

"We should probably talk." Finn spoke to the ground.

"You think."

* * *

**Please review! :) **

**~M**


End file.
